U.S. patent application Ser. No. 718,409 filed Apr. 1, 1985 and entitled "Circuit Breaker Assembly For High Speed Manufacture" describes a circuit breaker design that is assembled in part by automated equipment. It has since been determined that the mechanism design can be made interchangeable with breakers of different ampere ratings by the detachable mounting of the movable contact arm to the mechanism. The trip unit subassembly would be varied for the various breaker ratings while the operating mechanism would be usable for all different ratings.
The purpose of this invention is to describe a molded case circuit breaker operating mechanism that is adaptable for use over a wide range of industrial circuit breaker ratings with only minor modification to the overall breaker assembly.